


An Abundance of Flowers

by charleslehnsherr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Iruka is a Photo Mom, Kakashi and iruka are basically crack characters, Language of Flowers, M/M, NaruGaa is very minor, Naruto is Just Naruto, Sasuke Pining is So Sad, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto, but so pure, itachi is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: Every day, someone leaves a flower with a note inside of Naruto's locker.Every day, Naruto tries to figure out who it is.





	An Abundance of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Woo-hoo! My first SasuNaru fic :D
> 
> This is based off a troupe I saw on FF.NET, and I just couldn't help myself. I hope you all enjoy! Characters may be a little OOC, but I tried my best. I had so much fun writing this. 
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> Oh, P.S I wrote this on a concussion so sorry for any grammatical issues in advance :(

“When is Kakashi-Sensei going to chill with the quizzes?” Naruto whines, gently bumping his shoulder into Kiba’s. “Iruka forced me to sit down last night and _ actually _memorize all the equations we need to know...I don’t think my brain has ever hurt that much.” 

Kiba smirked and let out a huff. “Well, maybe if _ someone _didn’t like to distract him every day during class, we’d be a little bit more prepared.” 

Stopping at his locker, Naruto spins on his heels and jabs his finger at Kiba; poking the taller boy on the nose. “Hey! This isn’t all my fault, Mr. _ Let’s See if Kakashi-Sensei Will Fall for the Thumbnail Left on his Chair Trick! _”

“That was last semester, alright?” Kiba blushes, smacking Naruto’s hand out of the way. “Now get your fuckin’ shit ready, I don’t wanna be late to class.” 

Victorious, Naruto smiles brightly and turns to his locker so he can stuff his fifth and sixth period textbooks in it. As he opens it, a single white rose flutters from it and lands at his feet. “Huh?” Naruto picks it up, noticing a small note hanging from it’s thorn. 

_ To new beginnings. _

Flushing a bright red, Naruto has no time to react as Kiba quickly plucks it from his fingers, laughing loudly. 

“Yo, someone left you a rose!” Kiba shouts. “Who was it?” 

Growling, Naruto swipes the rose back - ignoring the fact his tanned cheeks were probably more red than brown. “I don’t know, Inuzuka! I don’t even know what the fuck this means, _ to new beginnings? _ What the hell?” 

“Maybe it was Sakura,” Kiba jokes, giving a wink. “Or even better, _ Gaara. _”

Naruto felt about ready to explode. “I’m just going to do the rational thing, okay?” 

“And that is?” 

“Ignore the rose, and hope whoever gave it to me doesn’t bother me.” 

Oh, was that easier said than done.

* * *

_ I anticipate watching our relationship grow. _

“Another one?” Naruto asks, eyes wide and cheeks flamed red. Kiba, just like yesterday morning, is standing by his side - snickering. 

Kiba throws his arm over his blond friends shoulder, chuckling. “Seems like they wanna be heard, Uzumaki.” 

Deflating, Naruto holds the pretty orange flower in his hands and tries to think of who this could be - new beginnings? Anticipation? God, what the fuck? 

“I swear on your life, Kiba,” Naruto says. “If this is a joke, I’m going to kill you.”

“Hey, why would I ever do that to you?” 

…

“Okay, fair enough.”

* * *

Within the past three days, Naruto has started a collection of flowers - the white rose, the anemone as Ino kindly informed him, and now this…

_ I’ll be the cure for your broken heart, _

_ I promise. _

Nobody has acted out of the ordinary - Naruto looks down at the flower, pressing it to his heart as he shuts his eyes and leans his forehead against the locker in distress. Let’s see...Who did he have contact with on the daily basis? There was Kiba, but Kiba didn’t know jack shit about flowers. Ino, who knew everything about flowers, but she was dating Sakura...which also meant Sakura was out of the question since even if she did want “new beginnings,” this new flower set seal to the fact whoever was doing this had romantic feelings for him. Shikamaru was too lazy to come early to do such a thing, Choji’s version would’ve been different flavors of lays potato chips, and Temari hated his guts…

_ Or even better, _Gaara. 

The red-headed male was very silent...mysterious...Naruto didn’t know much about him. He knew Gaara liked him a little more than others, but he didn’t know if Gaara liked him _ that _way. 

“Uzumaki, you’re in my way.” 

Letting one eye slip open, Naruto looks to the side and sees Uchiha standing there - black hair so dark it was almost blue. He wore a slightly large black sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and white and black checkered vans. He twitches one eyebrow upwards, watching as Naruto’s eyes shift to a glare. 

“There’s a whole ass hallway, _ Uchiha. _Perhaps you should use it.” 

Smirking, Sasuke slips around Naruto - the blonde blushing at how close the male got to him. “I’m trying to ignore the middle of the hallway. I don’t like attention,” 

Naruto scoffs. “Oh, please. Stop being so dramatic.” 

Opening his locker, the blond quickly shoves his new flower into it - trying to be quick so Sasuke doesn’t see it. It doesn’t work. God, that kid was creepy. 

“Nice flowers,” Sasuke teases. “You seem to be growing quite the collection. Are they from your boyfriend?” 

The blond huffs. “No, teme.” 

“Good,” 

“Is there something so wrong about me dating a boy?” Naruto challenges, eyes narrowing even further as he takes in Sasuke’s reaction. There’s a flash of surprise, before a small smirk crosses the males face. 

“Shut up, dobe.” Uchiha cooly responds. “I only meant it was good you don’t have a boyfriend, I would feel horrible for whoever got stuck with _ you. _” 

“I-” Naruto almost explodes, but there’s something behind Sasuke’s words that lets hurt drip into his heart. “I have to get to class. See you not, because I won’t be looking for you, Uchiha.” 

Tipping his chin upwards, Naruto walks off as cooly as he can - Sasuke’s dark eyes following his every move. 

_ See you not, because I won’t be looking for you? _ Naruto’s face falls, frowning. _ God, I _ am _ a dobe. _

* * *

“Why weren’t you at my locker?” Naruto whines, sitting in his seat in front of Kiba, who’s currently wrapped up in a giant hoodie even Choji couldn’t fit in. “I had to deal with _ Uchiha _of all people.” 

Looking right, then left, then behind Naruto - even behind himself - Kiba grins after making sure the coast is clear before unzipping the top of his hoodie, showing Naruto the small, white, fluffy dog curled up in one of his arms. 

“I found him on the way to school,” Kiba whispers. “He didn’t have a collar. I’m gonna name him Akamaru! Isn’t he adorable?” 

God, Naruto needed more friends.

* * *

“It’s name is Sedum,” Ino tells Naruto, taking a small bite of her rice ball before going on in mumbles. “It’s told to be a cure for broken hearts. I’m pretty sure whoever is giving these to you are using their meaning as a way to tell you how they feel.” 

“I don’t have a broken heart, though,” Naruto says, brushing one finger over the flower. “I haven’t dated anyone since...Well I haven’t dated anyone, period. There was Sakura, but I don’t like her anymore, and she’s dating you, so…” 

Ino shrugs. “Maybe they don’t mean your heart broken from a romance.” 

_ Well… _

* * *

That day in physical education, Naruto’s worst nightmare came true - 

“Okay, my fellow fitness trainers to be!” Mr. Gai-Sensei shouted, winking and showing off his straight, overly large and overly white teeth. “For the next week, we’re going to be training and getting to know each other better by doing partner activities! Don’t worry, you can choose your own partner.” 

Naruto’s eyes flicker to Shikamaru, who’s also looking at him. _ Hell yes, time to eat shit. _

“BUT!” Gai-Sensei shouts. “You can only choose someone you don’t know...and yes, I will know if you know them or not, for I am that powerful. Now, chop-chop. You have fifteen minutes to grab a partner before we do the first activity!” 

Naruto crumbles, walking over to Shikamaru regardless. 

“What a drag,” the dark haired boy groans, throwing his head back and smacking himself on the forehead. “Now I’m gonna have to _ actually work. _”

“And meet someone new,” Naruto looks over to where all the girls are, and can hear them fawning over who gets to be _ Sasuke Uchiha’s _partner. “At least the girls have a chance at teaming up with the love of their life, Sasuke. God, I feel bad for whoever’s paired up with him.” 

“It must suck to feel bad for yourself, then.” 

Naruto jumps, looking behind him to see Sasuke - a long sleeved shirt underneath their schools P.E uniform shirt, hands tucked into his basketball shorts. As he glares at the dark haired male, he gains a smirk in return.

“You must be a dumbass if you think I’m partnering up with you, teme.” 

“Why not?” Sasuke takes a step closer to Naruto - Shikamaru left to the side to watch with discomfort. “I get all the girls I don’t like off my back, and you get a partner that will actually teach you a thing or two.”

Naruto’s cheeks go up in flames. “What do you mean, teach me a thing or two? I’m probably more in shape than you are!” 

“Is that a threat?” 

Hgh. 

“Fine!” Naruto explodes, letting his arms fly in the air. “I am _ so _upshowing you, though.” 

“Whatever helps you feel sane, dobe.” 

Shikamaru looks away from the two, sighing. _ Idiots. _

* * *

“The first activity is...getting to know each other!” 

“Getting to know each other?” Naruto whispers under his breath, tucking his knee into his chest and huffing as he rests his chin on top of it. “What is this, Community Class?” 

Sasuke nudges his shoulder into Naruto’s gently. “Don’t worry, dobe. I think this will be fun,” 

Naruto sighs. “Yeah, for you. It’s not like you’re going to be nice to me or anything.” 

Sasuke is silent, but stays as close to Naruto as he was before - much to the blond’s disliking. Gai-Sensei and Rock Lee (who Shikamaru sadly ended up with - _ what a drag _) passed out papers, one for each partnership, because...save the trees, or some crap like that. 

As Naruto is about to snatch it from Rock Lee’s grip, Sasuke beats him to it, giving him a smooth grin. Crossing his arms, the blond huffs for the millionth time within the hour. 

“So,” Sasuke presses the tip of his pen, nicely writing his name along with Naruto’s on the partnership line. “It’s just questions for us to answer. This is easy, dobe.” 

“No reason for you to call me a dobe, teme.” 

“No reason for you to call me a teme, dobe.” 

Naruto glares. 

“Okay, let’s start,” Sasuke says. “First off: Favorite food.” 

“Ramen,” 

“Favorite color?” 

“Orange.” 

“Favorite show?” 

“I don’t have one,” Naruto admits.

Sasuke crinkles his nose. “I don’t have time to watch television.” 

“I watch it,” Naruto admits. “But I’d rather spend time with Iruka.”

“Who’s Iruka?” 

Naruto hesitates. “My dad,” he eventually says. 

Sasuke wants to ask _ why call him by his name? _But drops it. 

“Favorite hobby?” 

“Eating different flavors of ramen.” 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. 

“Don’t judge me.” 

“Mine is working out,” Sasuke admits. 

Naruto wrinkles his nose. “Why?” 

“So if anyone tries to kill me, I have the ability to stop them.”

…

…

“Next question, please.”

As they go on with the questions, Naruto seems to forget about the fact _ Sasuke Uchiha _of all people is his partner. They start a rhythm with each other, answering the question, explaining why, and then taking a non-personal, humorous jab at how dumb their answer is. It’s almost nice, forgetting about the fact they’re in gym class. Naruto is laying on his back, hands hovering in the air and making signs with his fingers as Sasuke sits indian style, hunched over the paper with his pen in his hand. They’re so caught up in each other, words bouncing off each other in a pattern, that when the bell rings they freeze...well, Sasuke does. 

“Shit!” Naruto curses, sitting up and looking around to see the rest of their class flood out of the locker room. _ Thank God this is the last class of the day - but fuck! I need to catch the bus! _

“You boys seemed very out of it,” Gai-Sensei shouts across the gym, his bag thrown over his shoulder. “Get changed and go home - the janitors are the ones to lock up the lockers. Ha, lock up the lockers. Ah, Gai, you kill me.” 

Naruto’s cheeks become hot as he all but runs to the locker room, finding his bag quickly as he shucks his shirt off and then his shorts, standing in only his boxers as he turns his shirt and pants inside out and pull them on. Shoving his gym clothes into his backpack, Naruto grabs his shoes and deems it unnecessary to put them on - running out of the locker and past Sasuke in only his shoes. 

“No shoes, no shirt, no service!” Sasuke shouts to him. 

“Shut up, Teme!” Naruto shouts back, and before he knows it - he’s barreling through the almost closed bus doors, letting a huff fall from his lips. 

_ Shit, that was close...Fuckin’ Sasuke. _

* * *

_ Your personality is so enchanting. _

_ You’re warm one minute, cold the other - you keep me on my toes. _

_ You don’t submit to anyone, unlike everyone else. _

_ I like that. I love that. _

Naruto gently grips the lavender rose in his fingers, a small blush on his cheeks. Whoever this was - sending him these flowers, writing these notes for him...Closing his eyes, he brings the rose up to his nose and for the first time out of all of them - he smells it. Whoever this admirer was must’ve known Naruto’s passcode to his locker because the other flowers were now tucked inside a small vase, drinking up the water resting at the bottom. 

“That’s a very lovely flower,” 

Naruto blinks, looking to see Gaara at his side. They haven’t spoken in a while, although they share some classes, they mainly talk in between classes. “Th-Thank you, I guess.” 

Gaara lets one hand reach out, and Naruto allows him to pluck the flower from his grasp. Gaara smells it, a small smile reaching his lips. “Lavender flowers tend to have the meaning of love at first sight. Whoever gave it to you must cherish you deeply.” 

“I don’t - I mean, I don’t know who’s giving me these, actually.” 

“Interesting,” is all Gaara says. There’s a silence as the red-head observes it, twirling it in his fingers. “Well, if you ever wish to talk about flowers, let me know. I know a lot about them, as I love to garden.” 

He takes Naruto’s hand and gently presses it into his palm. “Y-yeah. Sure, Gaara.” 

The red-head merely looks at him before swiftly walking away - Naruto looking at him with wide eyes. Could...could it be him? 

“What a freak,” he hears from his other side. 

Naruto shuts his eyes, huffing. “Fuck off, Uchiha.” 

“Sorry,” Sasuke says, amusement leaking in his voice. “I’ve never seen that kid speak, let alone talk to you about flowers and crap.” 

The blond turns to glare at him, hugging the lavender rose to his chest. “Well, he’s a very nice person with a gentle soul. _ Unlike you, _who could probably love nothing.” 

This time, it’s Sasuke’s turn to be rendered as stunned - watching Naruto safely tuck the rose into his bag and walk off.

* * *

“I think it’s Gaara.” 

Kiba looks up from his food, Akamaru tucked safely in his overly large hoodie. “Really?” he asks, some rice falling from the corners of his mouth. “What makes you say that?” 

Naruto rests his hand on his palm, staring where Gaara sits with his two siblings - hunched over homework he didn’t have time to do at home. “He came up to me today and started talking about the flower I got today...Apparently he gardens so he knows a ton about flowers and their meanings. Also, it was so random...The only thing is, why doesn’t he just talk to me?” 

“He’s probably shy, or wants to throw you off guard,” Kiba offers. “Isn’t that right, Akamaru?” 

A bark is given in response. 

* * *

“I finished the questions at home,” Sasuke tells Naruto, who takes the paper and glares up at him. 

“Gai-Sensei is giving us ten minutes to work on it right now,” Naruto says, skimming over the paper. Sasuke’s handwriting takes up the page, all of it elegant curves. “I do _ not _weigh 100 pounds, teme!” 

Sasuke smirks. “Sorry, I thought putting your weight when soaked wet would be better than when bone dry.” 

Growling, Naruto takes his own pen and writes a 1 inside of the second 0. “There!” 

“That doesn’t make it any better.”

“Whatever!” 

* * *

Their first exercise as partners is to see how many sit ups one can do in ten minutes. _ The whole goal of this partnership is to push each other past your limits, but to support each other at the same time. Sure this is easy now, but soon you’ll see exactly what I mean! _

Naruto huffs as he throws their yoga mat onto the tile of the gym, watching as it rolls out. “I’ll go last,” he says. “You know, so you don’t feel so intimidated while you’re doing your sit-ups.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke walks to the end of the mat before sitting down, knees bent perfectly as he tucks his hands behind his head. He’s still wearing that god-awful long sleeve underneath his t-shirt. Naruto rolls his eyes as he falls to his knees, letting his hands grip Sasuke’s feet. 

“Start...now!”

_ One, two, three, four….Twenty-one, twenty-two…..fourty-one….fifty-one….one hundred….one hundred and twenty! _

Naruto’s face flushes when the ten minutes are up, Sasuke sitting up with ease and using one paw of the long sleeve to wipe at the back of his forehead. The smaller male crosses his arms, watching the black haired male smirk at him. 

“I did good, right Uzumaki?” 

“Alright for a string bean, I suppose.” 

Sasuke smirks and reaches over to ruffle Naruto’s hair - causing the blond to swipe at him as a cat would with a ball of yarn. “Your insults are cute, considering you’re skinnier and smaller than I am.” 

Before Naruto can flip his shit and jump the Uchiha, Gai-Sensei declares for it to be the second partners turn. 

“I can do just as good as you, and _ more. _” 

“I’d like to see that, blondie.” 

Huffing with even more anger at the nickname - the two swap places, Sasuke now holding onto Naruto’s feet as the blond lays on his back, his too small shirt slightly riding up his flat, tanned stomach. 

“Ready, set, rumble!” 

Naruto puts his all into it - allowing himself to focus on himself and himself only. He tunes out everyone else, doesn’t bother with the counting, and controls his breathing cycle. As his abs cramp, they just push him on to do even better - and he’s glad Kiba shared some of his lunch or else his empty stomach would be causing his failure right about now. 

“Stop!”

The blond opens his eyes, halfway through a sit up. Blue meets dark brown, and he doesn’t like the smirk that’s on Sasuke’s face. 

“Only 97,” Sasuke says. “Looks like you’re gonna have to do better next time, _ Naruto. _”

Face flushing, Naruto pulls his feet from Uchiha’s grasp and positions himself so his calves are underneath his ass. He presses his finger into Sasuke’s nose - face a beautiful painting of anger. “Listen here, Uchiha! I put my all into those sit ups, did them properly, AND am not panting like a dog! I did better than you because I did it with my _ brain _ and not my _ testosterone _, so FUCK YOU.” 

Sasuke’s eyes are wide for a moment, crossing together as they look down at Naruto’s finger, before he smirks and swipes the finger away with one hand. 

“I still won, Uzumaki.”

_ Jesus. Fucking. BISCUITS. _

* * *

“He’s such a fucking prick!” Naruto is yelling over the phone, which is pressed to his ear with the help of his shoulder. After getting dressed into a pair of small shorts and an overly large shirt from one of Iruka’s ex-conquests, he called Kiba so he could complain about Sasuke to his best friend. “First he distracted me by pretending to be nice and I almost missed my bus, then he called Gaara a freak, and now he has to try and humiliate me in Gym! Like, what the fuck, Kiba?” 

“I don’t know what to tell you Naruto,” Kiba responds. “Sasuke has always been somewhat of a dick to you, but I think he’s genuinely being nice as opposed to how he acts with other people.” 

Naruto walks over to the fridge, opening it and leaning down to stare on the inside. “Oh, yeah? If this is him playing nice, then I don’t think he knows what the fucking word _ nice _means. Maybe tomorrow I’ll bring him one of my many dictionaries.”

Kiba laughs over the phone as Naruto bends down to pick his favorite Japanese watermelon soda, enjoying the satisfying hissing as Naruto pops it open. “I don’t know, man, but he’s seemed to be more talkative with you recently. Also, the other day someone said he tried to talk to Gaara about something. He’s acting off, bro.” 

Naruto’s hand freezes as the tip of the soda is about to catch his lips. “Wait - Gaara? He and Gaara talk?” 

“Did you not hear me? He _ tried _to talk to Gaara. He went up to him, they had some creepy ass stare off, and then Sasuke dipped. Everyone in Art was talking about it.” 

_ What a freak. _

“Hmph,” Naruto scoffs. “Seems like he isn’t Mr. Tough Guy after all.” 

Kiba’s words are overspoken by a loud knock on his front door. Sighing, Naruto wishes Iruka weren’t staying behind school so late nowadays to grade essays. 

“I’ll call you back, Kiba. Someone’s at the door.” 

“Ooh, maybe it’s Sasuke. You know what they say about the devil - _ say his name, and he shall appear. _”

Naruto snorts gently. “Okay, Kiba. Talk to ya later.” 

“Bye bro.” 

Naruto hangs up and pads through the living room sipping on his soda, goosebumps forming on his bare thighs from the temperature change. When he opens up the door, he almost screams, but somehow manages to repress it - channeling that anger into clenching his soda bottle tightly; glaring at the person standing in front of him. 

“What do you want Uchiha?” 

There’s that fucking smirk dancing on his lips, practically asking for Naruto to sucker punch him in the jaw. 

“You left this in the locker room,” Sasuke pulls a lavender rose from behind his back, presenting it to Naruto with a bowed head. “It seemed important.” 

Naruto’s mouth twitches at the sight of the rose, remembering he stuffed it in his backpack instead of his locker. “Oh,” is all he says. 

Sasuke raises one eyebrow, straightening out his back and twirling the rose in his fingers - just like Gaara had this morning. “Is it not of importance? Rumor has it it’s Gaara giving you all these flowers - or that’s at least what people think. I, personally, don’t think it is.” 

Naruto huffs and takes the rose from Sasuke’s hands more gently than intended, their fingers brushing against each other, his cheeks going up in flames. “I don’t know who it is, and I don’t care.” 

“Interesting,” Sasuke looks over Naruto’s head. “May I come in?” 

“Why?” 

“Because this topic intrigues me,” Sasuke tells Naruto. “It’s not everyday some hyperactive knucklehead starts receiving roses out of nowhere from some hopeless romantic.” 

Naruto sighs, placing one hand on his hip. “Can’t you just text me, so I don’t have to respond?” 

“See, now where would the fun in that be?” 

Naruto hesitates before allowing Sasuke in - stepping to the side so the taller male can come in. 

“It’s a lovely home,” Sasuke admits, looking at the shelf of trinkets Iruka has displayed on the walls. “I don’t know why, but I for some reason pictured your apartment to have empty ramen cups strewn everywhere.” 

Naruto snorts. “Iruka would never let me be that messy...Also, how’d you even find my apartment? Only Shikamaru and Kiba have been over.” 

“Kakashi told me.”

“Ka-kakashi-_ Sensei _told you?” 

“Yes.” 

Naruto glares. “Why would he do that?” 

“You could call him a, uh...family _ friend _of sorts.” 

Naruto stays silent, remembering the time Iruka and Kakashi went out for dinner and Iruka came back with a limp and a shit-eating grin, along with red cheeks...Jesus, Naruto had no idea where he stood with that guy. 

“Anyways,” Sasuke continues, flopping down on the couch and kicking his shoes off swiftly. “About these roses - you said you weren’t interested in knowing who’s sending them. Why?” 

“I never said I wasn’t interested, I said I don’t care.” Naruto shuts the front door, walking over to the couch and crossing his arms. “Of course I’m interested, I just...I don’t care about who they are because they aren’t who I want...probably.” 

Sasuke raises one eyebrow. “Probably?” 

Naruto blushes. “I don’t have a love life, okay? I don’t like the thought of someone entering my life who can leave me, and baring...vulnerability to them.” 

“I can relate.” 

Silence. 

“Why are you so interested in whoever is sending me flowers?” 

“I’m not,” Sasuke admits. “I’m more interested in why.” 

Naruto blinks and looks away. _ I would feel horrible for whoever got stuck with you. _“Oh, right.” 

“Yeah.” 

There’s more silence, and Naruto can’t explain what’s going on in his head right now - on one part there’s Gaara, who he’s sure is sending the flowers but too shy to say anything. I mean, Gaara had shown romantic interest in him before...he thinks. There was once where the red head had grabbed his hand and squeezed it after Naruto flunked a test and called himself dumb. He was always softer with Naruto, kinder to him than with others...He was so sweet. But for some reason there’s a slight disappointment when he looks at the flower and then at Sasuke - some douche that’s suddenly decided to make Naruto his emotional punching bag. 

Naruto just wanted to...wanted to…

“Naruto,” Sasuke says, causing the blond to look at him with empty blue eyes. “I’m sure whoever is sending the flowers loves you very much.” 

_ What? _

“I...Um, I guess.” 

“Who do you think it is?” 

Naruto swallows. “Why should I tell you?” 

“I’m interested and bored.” A pause. “Also it’s not like I’d tell anyone, I’m not a fan of gossip.” 

Naruto shrugs. “Gaara, I guess. I mean, he’s sweet to me, he knows a lot about flowers...I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s just some ongoing prank, though. Gaara makes sense only because he’s the only person in my life too shy to be upfront with his emotions. Anyone else…” 

_ Anyone else? It would just be a joke. Nobody else is kind and genuine to me like Gaara is - they’re all jokes and games. _

Sasuke nods. “Seems fair.” 

Something in the answer makes Naruto’s heart sigh in disappointment as his eyes slip shut.

“Naruto, I-” 

There’s no time to finish because a key is being pushed into the front door and a man is walking in - his brown hair tied back into a fluffy ponytail, a thin scar running over his nose. 

“Oh,” Iruka says. 

“Oh,” Sasuke mocks, freezing in his seat. 

Naruto’s eyes push together even harder. _ Kill me. NOW. _

* * *

“So,” Iruka starts, placing the bowl of mashed potatoes on the dining room table as Naruto walks over with a plate that has three large steaks resting on it. “Your name is Sasuke Uchiha, hmm?” 

“Yes,” Sasuke responds, smiling nicely as Naruto settles in the seat next to him, picking up a steak and placing it on his plate. “You were our old teacher - Iruka-Sensei, correct?” 

Iruka smiles sweetly, giving a curt nod. “Yes, I was! It always makes me happy when students remember who I am. Now, just curious, since Naruto almost never has friends over; how do you know each other?” 

“We’re partners, ‘Ruka,” Naruto sighs out, before Sasuke can start. “He was just bringing me something I forgot in Gym.” 

Iruka raises an eyebrow. “Partners? For...Gym?” 

“Gai-Sensei,” Sasuke says. It’s enough explanation for...Naruto’s father? Guardian? He didn’t know how to refer to the man, and he certainly didn’t want to call him Iruka-Sensei, and for _ sure _didn’t want to call him just Iruka. 

“That man has always been so interesting,” Iruka chuckles. “In my day, Gym was just all about dodgeball and running laps.” 

Sasuke chuckles, fully aware of Naruto melting into his seat beside him. 

“What did you leave in Gym, Naruto?” 

Sasuke looks to Naruto, who’s blushing even harder than he had been before. 

“I - uh…” 

“It was a gift,” Sasuke informs Naruto’s guardian. “From his...person.” 

Iruka’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline. “Person? What type of gifts are these, Naruto?” 

“T-They’re just roses, ‘Ruka, I don’t even...ugh.” 

“Someone’s been leaving roses behind in his locker every morning from my knowledge,” Sasuke tells Iruka, smiling gently. “I came over because he left one of them behind.” 

“How nice!” Iruka gushes, a twinkle in his eyes as he smiles. 

Naruto just takes a scoop of mashed potatoes and shoves it in his mouth. _ This dinner can not go by fast enough. _

* * *

“It was lovely meeting you, Sasuke.” 

“You as well, uh...Iruka-Sensei?” 

A light laugh falls from Iruka’s mouth. “Please, call me Iruka. And you’re welcome any time you want, Sasuke.” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“NARUTO!” 

Naruto crosses his arms from where he’s standing in the living room. “Bye, _ Sasuke. _” 

Sasuke smirks. “See you tomorrow, Naruto.” 

The minute the door closes behind the black haired male, it takes only two seconds before Iruka is on him in a heartbeat; tucking Naruto close to his chest and squealing. 

“Naruto! Since when did you become friends with such charming men!?” 

Naruto groans and tries to push Iruka off him, cheeks still as red as they have been the entire dinner. “No, ‘Ruka! He’s a pest! I hate him.” 

Iruka pulls off of him and smacks him upside the head. “Nonsense! Sure he seems like someone to tease, but it seems he really likes you!” 

“Likes me?” Naruto scoffs through a laugh. “Sasuke? Liking _ me? _ Please, he’d vomit if we even touched _ hands. _”

“Psh,” Iruka smacks Naruto upside the head once more. “He was looking at you as if you were the only person in the room, dobe.” 

“Ugh,” Naruto smacks his hands onto his head. “Why must everyone call me that!?” 

Iruka giggles. “I’ll keep out of your love life for _ now, _but I’d give Sasuke a chance, Naruto. He seems very kind.” 

_ Yeah, _ Naruto thinks, stomach queasy. _ Sure he does. _

* * *

A sunflower flutters from his locker the next day. 

_ Loyalty - _ _ I can’t help but be loyal to you and only you. _

_ You may have eyes for someone else, and I may have tried to forget my feelings for you, but...I just can’t seem to quit you, love. _

* * *

“Kiba, I think I’m in love.” 

The dog lover raises one eyebrow. “With who?” 

Almost mournfully, Naruto looks at the sunflower with saddened eyes. “Whoever’s sending me these flowers.” 

* * *

Gym comes around, and Naruto can’t help but feel sad. How could these little messages be leaving such an impact on him? 

Sourly, Naruto gets dressed and goes to sit beside Shikamaru. 

“Today, we are going to be rope climbing!” 

Shikamaru groans and tosses his head back. “Ugh, what a drag!” 

What a drag indeed, Shikamaru. 

* * *

Naruto knew he was off the entire period, but he didn’t care. 

Sasuke tried to talk to him, get him riled up like he normally does, but Naruto was too busy drowning in his emotions and thinking about Gaara to say any spiteful comments back. By the time Sasuke realized Naruto wasn’t in the mood, he actually...shut up for once. 

It was nice, Sasuke being quiet. 

It reminded Naruto of a time the boy wasn’t such a prominent pest in his life. 

* * *

A yellow tulip waits for him in his locker the next day. 

_ These genuinely mean sunshine and happiness. _

_ I hate seeing you so sad, Naruto. _

_ Your smile is my only source of sun. _

_ I’d give anything to be the reason you smile. _

Naruto holds the tulip up to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to it. He barely notices a taller male walking up beside him. He looks up to meet Sasuke’s eyes, who’s looking at the card he has resting on his locker. 

“Well, whoever’s sending these are right. Your smile is a source of sun.” 

Naruto’s heart plummets to his stomach, eyes rounding. “Sasuke?” 

“Listen,” Sasuke shifts uncomfortably, letting out a puff of air. “I’m sorry, alright? Yesterday you seemed out of it, and I just wanted you to know I don’t like seeing you upset, it’s like a kicked puppy...You’re pretty cool, you know. For a dobe.” 

Naruto scoffs. “Okay, teme.” 

“I’m serious, Naruto.” 

The blond looks down at one pale, white hand being stuck out to him. “Friends?” 

Naruto smacks it away, smiling softly. “Something like that.” 

“Whatever, dobe.” 

“Hn.”

* * *

“So,” Naruto tells Kiba at lunch - twirling his fork in his plastic bowl of ramen. “Apparently Sasuke and I are friends...sort of.” 

“You call him harassing you and showing up to your house unannounced a friendship?” 

Naruto shrugs. “I guess.” 

“He may as well just be the guy sending you the flowers.” 

Naruto’s heart starts to beat quicker, narrowing his eyes at Kiba. “It’s Gaara, Kiba. I just...I don’t know...He doesn’t talk to me.”

“All I’m saying is Sasuke suddenly started talking to you and shit around the time the flowers started popping up. Sure, Gaara gardens and shit, but Sasuke seems way too interested in your love life for it _ not _to be him.” 

…

“Naruto?” 

…

“Naruto?” Kiba looks up and sees the blond just starting into his ramen, noodle hanging from the side of his mouth. 

_ Aw great, _ Kiba thinks, looking down his hoodie to shake his head at Akamaru. _ I broke him, bud. I broke him. _

* * *

Naruto skips Gym that day, and decides to find Gaara - who has an open period. 

He finds the red-head in the library, hunched over a book with scratch paper to his side - pencil scribbling away. Inhaling deeply, he takes a good look at the boy: he wasn’t a freak like everyone made him out to be. His hair was shaggy, but it was a _ nice _ shaggy, the type Naruto found attractive. He had _ love _in japanese tattooed over one of his eyebrows, and he had like fifty piercings along the curve of his ear. He tended to wear baggy pants with tank tops, and wow. He was fucking attractive. 

But was he the one sending flowers? 

Naruto bites his bottom lip and goes over to Gaara, swallowing deeply when the red head turns to him with surprised eyes. 

“Naruto,” Gaara states. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” 

With a blush, the blond nods. “Yeah, I just...I don’t know what to do, Gaara.” 

The red head’s eyes follow him as he collapses into the chair beside him, tugging at his blond hair. 

“I’m so confused,” Naruto admits - looking at Gaara. “I’ve been getting these flowers in my locker, with little notes of love declarations, and…” 

“Naruto,” Gaara gently says, laying one warm palm on Naruto’s forearm. “It’s okay, to be confused. I do not know why whoever is sending you those flowers have not admitted to it yet, but...they may be scared. Intimidated. I know they care very much about you, though. You are very kind. More kind than others, Naruto.” 

The blond’s shoulder deflate in defeat. “You...um, it’s not you, is it?” 

A slight blush crosses Gaara’s features. “No, Naruto. I’m sorry.” 

The blond wipes at his eyes. “It’s fine, I just. I wanted to know. _ Needed _to know.” 

* * *

Naruto starts to walk home after that, even though he could’ve taken the bus. So it wasn’t Gaara, and Kiba...Kiba’s dumb theory about it being _ Sasuke _. 

_ All I’m saying is Sasuke suddenly started talking to you and shit around the time the flowers started popping up. Sure, Gaara gardens and shit, but Sasuke seems way too interested in your love life for it _ not _ to be him. _

Naruto rubs at his eye, scoffing. Sasuke’s already made it clear he wasn’t interested in Naruto, saying he feels bad for whoever ended up with Naruto. But then again, maybe it could be him...He was his locker neighbor, after all, and whoever did it needed to have his combination…

No, no! There was no way it was Sasuke! 

Groaning, Naruto stops along the sidewalk and sits down, placing his head between his knees. Maybe if whoever this was wasn’t so good at words he wouldn’t feel this stressed…

* * *

The next flower seemed feather like, and was a maroon colored. 

“An amaranthus,” Ino informs him when he brings it to her. “Never fading feelings.” 

There was no note this morning, just the flower.

And no Sasuke during Gym. 

Kiba’s theory most definitely was wrong. 

* * *

As time goes by, Naruto racks up on flowers - but instead of keeping them he starts to throw them away. 

“Why are you throwing them away?” Kiba asks him. 

“It’s not Gaara,” Naruto tells him. “That means it’s just a bad prank.” 

* * *

The flowers continue to rack up, some days having multiple rather than others. 

One day, Naruto decides to stay after school and leave a note in his locker. 

_ Why not just tell me who you are, if you care for me so much? _

The next day, there is an answer, a declaration of love, and a flower. 

_ Fear you won’t love me if you know who I am. _

* * *

“Naruto,” 

The blond sniffles as he blinks his eyes open, looking up from his desk to see Sasuke standing there - arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. 

“We have gym to get to,” Sasuke tells him. “Wake up.” 

Naruto stares at his face - taking in Sasuke’s features for a moment. It must’ve been for a bit since Sasuke smacks him upside the head. 

“Dobe, get going, We have to race against other people for a grade today.” 

“Can’t you just run for me? You’re better than me at Gym anyways.” 

Sasuke narrows his eyes. “No, you dobe. Get off your ass and lets get going, c’mon.” 

Naruto stands up sluggishly, stretching out his limbs before slinging his bag over his shoulder. He hesitates before his eyes meet Sasuke’s. “Hey, Sasuke, you aren’t the one sending me flowers...right?” 

The answer is almost immediate - Sasuke is shocked for a mere moment before his laugh rings through the room. “Of course not, Uzumaki. Why would I ever wanna date _ you? _” 

_ Right, _ Naruto thinks, hanging his head as he follows Sasuke. _ I forgot - he can barely stomach the thought of dating me. Why would it be him? _

* * *

There are no flowers in his locker the next day. 

Or the next. 

Or the next. 

It hurts the first week without them, but eventually Naruto gets over it, the old ones saved die, and he throws all the notes in the trash. 

* * *

“Do you think Kakashi-Sensei knows that we know he’s reading porn?” Naruto asks Kiba, laughing softly. “I mean, we all know about Jiraiya’s writings, _ and _the hentai movies made from it.” 

“I don’t think so,” Kiba offers. “He tried to cover it up with his other classes but eventually gave up. I just still think it’s a massive power move,” 

Naruto shrugs. “Fair enough.” 

* * *

_ Dear Naruto, _

_ The truth is, I love you. _

A grunt before a hand crumbles the paper and throws it into the trash bin, before starting a new letter. 

_ Dear Naruto, _

_ I never thought I would fall for you yet here I am - _

“No, that’s fucking stupid.” 

Trash. 

_ Dear Naruto, _

_ I knew I couldn’t hide for long, but you still have no clue it’s me and I don’t think I can go another day seeing you smile and having it not be directed my way. Not that you smiled a lot around me, but… _

The male leans back and digs the meat of his palms into his eyes, groaning. 

“Otouto,” a voice says at the doorway. “Are you still doing homework?” 

Sasuke groans and flips his journal shut, laying his head down on the notebook. “No, Itachi - I’m...writing.” 

A smirk meets his brothers face, and before Itachi can grab at the journal, Sasuke yanks it towards his chest and hugs it. “Oh, tsktsk. You used to share everything with me, baby brother - what is it, a girl? A boy?” 

Sasuke sits up to glare at him. 

“Ah, ding ding, we have a winner.” 

The younger Uchiha’s cheeks flush as Itachi sits on his bed near his desk, crossing his arms across his chest. “So, tell me about him.” 

“How do you know it’s a him?” 

“Please,” Itachi quips. “It’s like homosexuality runs in our blood. Now, get started, otouto. I don’t have all day.” 

Sasuke sighs. “His name is Naruto, he...he’s very cute.” 

“Aren’t they all?” 

“He has these scars on each side of his face that remind me of whiskers...he’s so feisty and he only says no to me, and always has me on my toes, and he just...He’s so _ good, _ but I’m so _ bad, _and…” 

“Okay,” Itachi says, laying on hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Let’s stop before you get crumpled in this confusing vine of feelings. I’m going to ask you a single question: does he like you?” 

“No.” 

“Do you like him?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then it’s easy - make him like you.”

Sasuke sighs. “For about a month or so, I left these flowers in his locker. They had notes on them, and he started liking the person behind them, but...He didn’t know it was me. He thought it was this kid, Gaara. I heard from someone Gaara told him it wasn’t him, and then...he asked if it was me. I said it wasn’t. I’ve been so crude to him, Itachi.” 

Itachi sighs. “That’s somewhat of a dilemma, isn’t it...it does have an easy fix, though, doesn’t it?” 

“What?” 

“Tell him the truth. I know you don’t like it, but...it’s the only logical explanation.” 

“I guess.” 

Itachi sighs once more. “Let’s have dinner, okay? Then I can help you come up with some master plan on how to win him over, alright?” 

Sasuke smirks. “Like _ you _of all people could tap into your romantic side.” 

Itachi smacks him upside the head, and for once, Sasuke feels somewhat...okay.

* * *

“The winter dance,” Naruto tells Kiba, pointing to the poster that was posted on his locker. “Who are you taking, Kiba? Your dog?” 

Kiba smiles proudly. “Maybe I am, Uzumaki. At least I’d have the cutest date at the dance, unlike you - who’d have _ no one.” _

“I don’t care for dances,” Shikamaru quips. “They’re such a drag - dancing, couples, fruit punch, cake...when you’re all alone they just do nothing but make you feel worthless. It’d be so easy to just not go.” 

“Well I’m going,” Naruto declares, ripping the poster off his locker and taking a photo to send it to Iruka. “I’m tired of being in this bad fucking mood over whoever was sending me those goddamn ugly flowers, and I wanna party and hopefully get drunk.” 

“We are not letting you get drunk or lose your virginity to some random dude, Naruto.” 

The blond huffs. “You guys are lame.” 

“Lame and inactive is better than being cool and active,” Shikamaru says. 

Kiba responds: “Deep, bro.” 

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto haven’t spoken in gym since the partnership project came to a close - which they got an A on, thanks to Sasuke picking up Naruto’s slack. Every day since it’s been like the two didn’t know who the other one was: not looking in the other direction, walking the opposite way, etc….

Honestly, it was such a drag, in Shikamaru’s opinion. He hated to say it, but Naruto’s been even _ more _lazy and sad since the Uchiha stopped talking to him. Normally that wouldn’t matter, Shikamaru was even more sad and lazy that Uzumaki, but…

Sighing, Shikamaru takes Naruto and his basketball and shoots it in the Uchiha’s direction - lazily rolling his eyes when Naruto yells, watching as the ball rolls and taps gently at Sasuke’s Nike’s. 

“Sorry,” Shikamaru says. “Lazy hands.”

Naruto glares at him as Sasuke picks up the ball and comes over, smirk lingering on his lips. 

“You know, Uzumaki, if you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was ask.” 

Naruto rolls his eyes and sticks one hand out, the other hand on his hip. “As if I wanna talk to you, Uchiha. Just give me the ball so we can get our participation credit.” 

Sasuke’s eyes glint, and only Naruto is annoyed when he spins the ball atop of one finger. “This ball?” He teases.

“Yes, teme,” Naruto grunts. 

“Hmm...I think I’ll keep it.” 

Crossing his arms, Naruto huffs. “I’m not going to play your game, Uchiha.” 

“Fine, I’ll give it back to you - on one condition…” 

Naruto narrows his eyes. “What condition?” 

“I get to take you to the dance.” 

* * *

To be fair, Sasuke didn’t think it was that easy for Naruto to pass out. 

* * *

When Naruto comes to, Iruka is hovering over him with worry etched into his face. 

“Naruto?” His guardians whispers, letting a gentle hand run through Naruto’s hair. “Are you okay, honey?” 

Grunting, Naruto grips the side of his head, eyes squinting shut. “God, I have the worst headache ever!” 

“Do you remember what happened?” 

“Yeah,” Naruto sighs, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his temple. “Shikamaru threw the ball at Sasuke and then Sasuke came over and said he’d only - _ oh my God. _” 

Iruka watches as Naruto’s eyes widen, jaw falling open. 

“Naruto? What did Sasuke say?” 

“He’d only…” Naruto groans, placing his head in both hands. “Iruka, why are boys so dumb? I just...He said he’d only give me the ball if he got to take me to the dance! I was just getting over this stupid flower person and now...UGH, I hate him!” 

Iruka smiles softly and gets in the bed beside Naruto, wrapping an arm around his child. “Well, not to say I told you so, but…” 

“I don’t even like him,” Naruto whines. “He’s so entitled and pushes people around, calls them freaks and acts like he’s the only mysterious one with a bad past! Like, we get it - you listen to alternative rock and like to suck dick. So do I, bud! You are _ not _ special!” 

Iruka moves to say something but Naruto continues. 

“I even started to think for a slight second that he was somewhat cool, and that maybe, just MAYBE I _ could _like him, as a FRIEND of course, but he fuckin’ blew it! He literally told me he feels bad for whoever ends up with me. Ugh. He’s so fuckin’ STUPID.”

Iruka squeezes his son’s shoulder, only to flinch in surprise when Naruto turns to look up at him with tears in his eyes. 

“Iruka,” he says. “I don’t even know him, and yet...when he teases me, and picks fights with me...it’s so easy to talk to him. Sure, we fight sometimes, but there’s nothing serious behind it - I mean...we’ve had..._ moments... _ what if I...what if I _ sortakindamaybesurely _ DO like him... _ youknowasafriendofcourse _.” 

“Then that would be okay, Naruto,” Iruka tells his son, smiling softly. “It’s okay to let your guard down and let people in. If you think it’s easy to talk to him, and you like being around him regardless of the teasing, then...maybe it’s okay to give him a shot.” 

Naruto curls into his guardian, huffing. “I don’t like that.” 

Iruka lays his head on top of Naruto’s. “Let’s just relax for now, okay? You hit your head pretty hard.” 

…

“Will you make me ramen?” 

“Of course,” Iruka coos, pressing a kiss to Naruto’s temple. “Anything for my damsel in distress!” 

* * *

“He asked you to the dance?” 

“Yup.” 

Kiba hums over the phone, Naruto placing his feet on his coffee table - dressed in an overly large hoodie and shorts. “Sure he isn’t the flower person?” 

Naruto scoffs, “Absolutely. And if he were, it’d just be some sick joke, just like asking me to the dance is.” 

“I don’t know, Naruto. He talks to you more than anyone else. With others, he isn’t...like that. He’s cold and heartless, but around you it’s like he shows his soul. He goofs off. He...teases, sure, but I think there’s something more there.” 

“And what makes you think I want him back?” Naruto smirks. 

“You talk about him, all the time. You literally called me just to complain about him. You hide it, but secretly you like having him around, you guys just haven’t...unlocked and gotten rid of that sexual tension yet.” 

The blond frowns with a huff. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I am on your side, and so is Akamaru,” a bark can be heard from the other end. “You just...you need what’s good for you, and honestly? I think Sasuke could be alright.” 

Naruto huffs and instead of acknowledging the conversation, he hangs up on Kiba. 

* * *

There’s a flower in his locker the next morning. There are four blooming from one stem, a green center with yellow spots around the base of white petals, whose edges are stained pink. 

_ I don’t think I’ll ever give up on you. _

* * *

Naruto tries to find Sasuke the entire day - he goes searching during lunch, in-between classes, yet he never pops up. He isn’t even there in Gym. 

When he gets home, he pulls out the vase from his closet, fills it with water, and places the flower in there as well. 

_ Your persistence...I don’t know whether to find it nice or annoying. _

* * *

Sasuke doesn’t show up to class for a week, a fuckin’ WEEK, and Naruto’s starting to get pissed off. Flowers upon flowers end up in his locker, though, all of them with written notes attached. He tried to remember what Sasuke’s handwriting looked like, but his memory failed him. 

Eventually, he finds himself at Kakashi-Sensei’s classroom after school. 

The teacher is lounging with his feet on the desk, grading papers. Naruto doesn’t hesitate to pound on the door. 

With one raised eyebrow, Kakashi opens the door. 

“Yes?” He asks. 

“I need Sasuke’s phone number,” Naruto says. He thinks for a second before continuing. “And, I would like if you told me what he’s told you about me.” 

“Why would I do that?” 

Naruto smirks. “Because I can put a good word in for you with Iruka.” 

Kakashi sighs, stepping aside to let him in. “Alright, alright. Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

** _999-230-1274_ ** _ : _Sasuke. 

Sasuke blinks down at his phone, raising a single eyebrow. 

_ S: _Who is this? 

** _999-230-1274_ ** _ : _It’s Naruto.

** _999-230-1274_ ** _ : _y’know...it’s pretty rude to ask someone to the dance and then not show up to class for a week 

** _999-230-1274_ ** _ : _;P

Sasuke’s cheeks flush, and he does the only thing that’s rational - “ITACHI!” 

* * *

“I don’t see the issue,” Itachi says, looking up from the phone and then to Sasuke. “He texted you. That means he’s thinking of you, which means you got through the door. Also, you asked him to the dance and then just ignored him? No wonder you two are going fuckin’ nowhere.”

Sasuke’s face flushes. “What do you mean?” 

Itachi rolls his eyes. “Otouto,” he explains slowly. “Everything you’ve been telling me about Naruto - how cute you think he is, how you only tease him because it’s your way of flirting, how you’re _ interested _in him - you should be telling that to Naruto, not me.” 

“But...I’ve been leaving flowers in his locker with notes on them.” 

“Does he know they’re from you?” 

…

“Exactly,” Itachi hands him his phone. “Talk to him. Be yourself, flirt, but you need to start to realize you running from confessing to him how you feel will only frustrate the two of you even more, and it’ll break my heart to have to see you watch Naruto move on to someone else.” 

…

“Talk to him.” 

“Okay,” 

Itachi leaves the room, but not before pausing in order to say: “But no dick pics, capiche?” 

Sasuke throws a pillow at his door. 

* * *

_ S: _y’know...it’s pretty rude to knock out on someone who asked you to the dance

** _N: _ **hmm, well i woke up didn’t i

** _N: _ **maybe if you stayed you would’ve got to know my answer 

_ S: _well i’m here now, aren’t i? 

** _N: _ **hmmm

** _N: _ **just looked around my room…

** _N: _ **i dont see anyone here

_ S: _is that an invite? 

** _N: _ **you wish

_ S: _only on shooting stars, dobe 

_ S: _that’ll be your contact name 

_ S: _the photo can be of a donkey ;)

** _N: _ **i am much cuter than a donkey, teme

** _N: _ **see? 

** _N: _ **1 attached image. 

Sasuke’s breath catches at the quick selfie Naruto took to send to him. His blond hair is a slightly damp mess on his head, curled softly, and his eyes are shut while his cheek nuzzles into the peace sign he’s throwing up. Sasuke can tell he’s wearing a sweater due to the large arm holes pooled around his mid-forearm. 

_ S: _you look like you have no eyes. 

** _N: _ **1 attached image. 

It was the same pose as before, except Naruto had forced his eyes open and now looked like a crazy man. Sasuke can’t help the smile that crosses his face. 

_ S: _i’ll be taking the donkey to the dance, dobe. Don’t worry. 

** _N: _ **>:(

** _N: _ **ur contact for me is gonna be Bastard

** _N: _ **capitol B!

** _N: _ **ur photo can be a piece of shit so send me a selfie 

_ S: _why?

** _N: _ **cause you look like a piece of shit already

** _N: _ **;P

Sasuke sits there for a second, before taking a photo of himself, his eyebrows knitted together in a glare. 

_ S: _1 attached image

** _N: _ **perfect

_ S: _I know i am 

** _N: _ **…ly ugly 

_ S _: I am literally gorgeous

** _N_ **: ...ly ugly 

_ S _: no u 

** _N_ **: u 

_ S _: u 

** _N_ **: u!!!

_ S _: i hope you know….

** _N_ **: what?

_ S _: i can’t tell you how i feel so here’s a song that will tell u 

_ S _ : [ watch ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

** _N_ **: I- 

** _N_ **: did you just try to rick roll me in 2019

_ S _: …

** _N_ **: KILL YOURSELF

_ S _: MAYBE I WILL

** _N_ **: hopefully the police will see this and arrest me 

** _N_ **: sorry iruka ;P

_ S _: what if i told you that it was the truth…

_ S _: i’d never give you up

_ S _: never would let you down

_ S _: never would run around and dessert you? 

** _N_ **: …

** _N_ **: you mean desert me? 

_ S _: …

** _N_ **: you’re doing a bad job so far bud

_ S _: well i’m trying

** _N_ **: try harder!

_ S _: :( 

** _N_ **: im going to bed ur boring 

_ S _: nooo

_ S _: dont leave me i have insomnia

** _N_ **: well you went around 17 years without me 

** _N_ **: you can handle one more night ;P

_ S _: i dont think i can…

_ S _: once you go naruto, you never go back. 

** _N_ **: you’re so cheesy

_ S _: i sure hope not, that’d make for one sticky shower. 

** _N_ **: why r u so nice over text but not in person

_ S _: im emotionally constipated 

** _N_ **: fair enough i guess

Sasuke smiles softly at his phone, hesitating before hugging it to his chest. _ God, is this what girls fucking feel like when the boy they like texts them? _

* * *

“You look like shit,” 

Naruto groans, shutting his eyes and rubbing his closed fist against them. “I was up till one am last night.” 

“Why?” Kiba asks. “You can barely stay up past ten, you’re literally baby.” 

Slugging his friend in the shoulder, Naruto blinks as he opens up his locker. An orchid - one of the few flowers he knows of - is laying on one of his notebooks. He picks it up, and looks at the card: 

_ You have a rare beauty I can’t ignore. _

_ I don’t really find people attractive, but you’re one of the exceptions. _

“Seems like Uchiha has struck again!” Kiba whoops, pumping one fist in the air. 

Sighing, Naruto stuffs the orchid in his bag safely and rolls his eyes. “It’s not Uchiha,” he informs Kiba weakly. 

“You don’t sound so sure of yourself.” 

Naruto glares. “Y’know for someone so clueless, you do have a lot of opinions.” 

Kiba shrugs. “It’s my nature.” 

* * *

“Naruto,” Kakashi-Sensei calls, halting the blond boy in his place while he tries to exit the room. “Can I have a word with you, please?” 

Naruto ignores Kiba’s _ ooooo someone’s in troublllleeeee _and walks over to his silver haired teacher, raising one eyebrow. “Yes, Kakashi-Sensei?” 

“So…” Kakashi-Sensei lets his fingers drum on his desk, watching as the kids flood out of his room. “Have you spoken to Iruka yet?” 

Jesus. Now he has _ that _to deal with, he forgot.

* * *

_ S _: you take art right 

** _N_ **: ah yes

** _N_ **: because i, ME, 

** _N:_ ** who graffitied the walls outside the girl’s bathroom

** _N:_ ** WITH DICKS

** _N_ **: should be allowed in art class

_ S _: im gonna take that as a no

Naruto smirks, shutting off his phone and tucking it into his pocket. 

“Who are you texting?” Shikamaru asks, raising one eyebrow at the blond. “We’re like...you’re only friends.” 

Naruto hesitates, before deciding to lie. “Iruka texted me,” he says. “He wants me to buy him some uh...cabbage on the way home.” 

Kiba narrows his eyes. “Cabbage?” 

“Yeah.” 

“For what?” Shikamaru asks. 

“...Ramen, duh.” 

“Hm, I guess.” 

Naruto nods. “Yeah.” 

“Tell Sasuke I say hi,” Kiba quickly says. “Do you have a napkin?” 

“Yeah, I - HGH?”

Shikamaru smirks, giving Kiba a fist bump. 

“Y’all are so gonna end up together,” Kiba tells Naruto. 

“For sure.” Shikamaru agrees. 

Naruto places his head in his hands, groaning. “You guys are such dweebs.” 

“I prefer to be called a drag, not a dweeb.” 

The blond smacks his head into the table, groaning even louder than before. _ I need new friends. _

* * *

“Do you think he knows nobody’s impressed?” 

Naruto blinks and looks to the side and up at Sasuke, who’s arms are crossed - still wearing the ugly, love sleeved shirt under his gym uniform. He blinks and looks to where Sasuke is looking. Gai-Sensei is teaching them how to do squats by overexaggerating his movements - his tights stretching over his ass in an unflattering manner. 

“I don’t think so,” Naruto responds. “But then again, maybe he does and just doesn’t care. Iruka’s stories about him from when they were in school together are...quite interesting, to say the least.” 

Sasuke lets out a huff, a small smile on his face. “I’m sure they are…” Silence falls in between them, before he continues. “Say, Naruto?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I think you should take some of the attention off Gai-Sensei,” Sasuke teases. “Why don’t you go up in front of the class and give us your best squat?” 

Naruto narrows his eyes. “Please, I may have a nice ass but I am _ never, _ and I mean _ ne-ver, _going to give anybody the satisfaction of copying Gai-Sensei.” 

“So, Gai-Sensei has a nice ass?” 

Flames go up on Naruto’s cheeks, and the urge to deck Sasuke in the teeth overwhelms his senses. “Where the hell did that come from?” 

“You said you had a nice ass but would never do what he’s doing,” Sasuke says, smirking. “That implies you think Gai-Sensei has a nice ass.” 

“This conversation is over,” Naruto says quickly, shutting his eyes and turning away from the dark haired male - holding up a hand in his direction. “We aren’t talking anymore. Nuh-uh. No way,” 

“Alright, then.” 

Naruto expects a slick comment to fall from the Uchiha’s mouth, but it never comes. He turns to face Gai-Sensei, face neutral, but is still expecting a comment. Minutes pass. Some more, and then Naruto can’t help but look to the side - seeing Sasuke watch Gai-Sensei with the same neutral expression in his eyes. 

Sasuke catches him looking and smirks, turning towards him. “What, Uzumaki? Never seen someone so handsome before?” 

Naruto huffs and turns away, mumbling something along the lines of _ as if. _

* * *

_ S _: hey naruto 

** _N_ **: what 

_ S _: i need some help on my squats

_ S _: you seemed to be paying attention to gai-sensei, wanna come over and show me the ropes? 

** _N_ **: fuck off, uchiha

* * *

“So,” Itachi starts, pulling an ice pop from the fridge and peeling it’s cover off. “How’s everything with the cutie going?” 

Sasuke looks up from his phone, a small smile on his face. “You know, I think I’m really getting under his skin...In a good way, this time.” 

Itachi sticks the pop in his mouth and gives his brother a thumbs up. “Attaboy.” 

* * *

_ I’d wait a thousand years and walk through hell, _

_ If it meant I could hold your hand at least once. _

“It’s an Aster,” Ino tells him, looking over his shoulder. “It means patience.” 

Naruto jumps, pressing his flower to his chest. “Jesus, Ino! Don’t scare me like that.” 

Smirking, Ino leans on the side of his locker, crossing her arms. “Sorry, Naruto,” she says - and he can tell she isn’t sorry. At all. “Figure out who this is from, yet?” 

Naruto hesitates, a flash of dark eyes running through his mind. “I have...suspicions.”

“Too bad,” Ino sighs. “I’ll let you on a little hint - it’s a boy.” 

“How would you know?” 

“I work at the flower shop, Naruto,” Ino giggles. “I’ve known who’s been doing this since the third flower you brought me. He has a membership with us and everything,” 

Heart thumping in his chest, Naruto’s eyes round as he looks up at her. “What - Ino! You have to tell me!” 

Laughing, Ino ‘zips’ her lips and ‘throws away the key.’ “Not tellin’ you, bud,” she pats him on the head, ruffling his hair - much to his discomfort. “Good luck, though. I never would’ve thought it’d be him in a million years.” 

* * *

“Ino knows,” Naruto groans, crossing his arms and slouching with a pout. “Why won’t she tell me?” 

“Because you already know it’s Sasuke,” Shikamaru informs him. “Now stop being such a drag and let me copy the math notes!” 

* * *

_ S _: whats ur favorite song

** _N_ **: hello naruto

** _N_ **: hi sasuke

** _N_ **: how r u doing today naruto 

** _N_ **: oh im doing excellent sauce, how r u 

** _N_ **: dont call me sauce 

** _N_ **: ill call u what i wanna call u, sauce

** _N_ **: whatever

** _N_ **: >:)

** _N_ **: whats ur fave song naruto 

** _N_ **: are u bored yet

** _N_ **: i am not bored yet

** _N_ **: no, dipshit, are u bored yet by wallows

** _N_ **: …

_ S _: …

_ S _: k 

* * *

“Y’know,” Sasuke tells him, dribbling the basketball back and forth between his hands lazily. “You’re an odd texter.” 

“You’re the one who doesn’t say hello,” Naruto lets him know - looking down at his nails. “Not my fault I have to keep a conversation with myself so things stay interesting.” 

A lighthearted smile crosses Sasuke’s face - a small twinkle in his eye that makes Naruto’s heart plummet to his stomach in utter, gay panic. “You’re special in the head, Naruto.” 

“Yet everyone loves me,” Naruto tries to joke back. 

“Yeah,” Sasuke says, halting his dribbling to tuck it between his wrist and his hip - dark onyx eyes meeting blue. “That’s true.”

* * *

When Naruto gets home, he throws his bag to the floor, falls on the bed, and tries to keep up with all the thoughts racing in his head: what the fuck is up with his heart? All those flowers and shit aside, fuckin’ - _ SASUKE. _They were texting non-stop, Sasuke had an airy, flirting tone whenever they were speaking in Gym, and god - Naruto was almost sad when the black haired male didn’t text back right away, or didn’t keep up with their joking banter… 

Sitting up, Naruto lets out a puff of air - feeling his cheeks warm up. 

_ Fuck. _

* * *

There’s no flower in his locker the next day, and Naruto is almost relieved. 

Sasuke’s in Gym, though, and that connection leaves Naruto disappointed. 

* * *

The dance is in a week from now and Naruto has no idea what he’s gonna wear. 

“I’m not wearing a tux,” Naruto tells Iruka as they walk through the mall, Naruto licking at his ice cream cone. “There’s no reason to rent something that expensive I’m probably going to ruin.” 

Iruka pouts, slinging his arm around his son’s shoulder. “But you’d look so nice in a tux! Oh, what about a pretty dress?” 

The blond rolls his eyes. “I’d rather just go with a nice shirt and slacks, ‘Ruka.” 

Iruka’s pout deepens. “Fine, anything for my princess.” 

“Hey!” 

* * *

“I’m gonna ask him to the dance tomorrow,” Sasuke tells Itachi, twisting the red rose in his hand with a small smile on his face. “No notes, no teasing, just...Gonna ask him straight up - yes or no.” 

Itachi smirks, taking a bite of his rice ball. “Well, second time’s the charm, right?” 

* * *

Naruto doesn’t get a flower in his locker the next day either, but Sasuke is at his, stuffing binders into it. As he notices the lack of note and flower, he tries not to look so sullen. 

“No flower?” His dark haired friend asks, peering down at him. 

Flushing under his gaze, Naruto gives a weak smile and a shrug - trying to ignore the butterflies that bloom in his stomach. “Nope, guess not.” 

“Don’t look so down,” Sasuke reaches over and grips Naruto’s chin, tipping it upwards so their eyes meet. His thumb brushes over Naruto’s bottom lip gently. “I’m sure the admirer has far more up their sleeve than a couple of lousy flowers.” 

Shut down. Naruto’s brain completely malfunctioned - his mouth gaping and a small tingle making itself known where Sasuke’s finger grazed. He doesn’t have any time to recover as Sasuke lets his hand drop, taking out a binder to tuck under his arm as he shuts his locker. 

“See you in Gym,” 

And then he’s gone. 

* * *

“I like Sasuke,” Naruto tells Kiba, all but collapsing into his seat - empty blue eyes staring at the desk in front of him. 

His friend cocks one eyebrow upwards. “Uh...congratulations? Is this supposed to be new news?” 

There’s a moment of silence before Naruto looks up, slapping both of his hands on Kiba’s shoulder. “I, Naruto Uzumaki, like Sasuke _ Bastard _ Uchiha - I…” 

Kiba smiles softly, watching his friends mental breakdown, patting his friend on the back. “Don’t worry,” he assures Naruto. “Something tells me he likes you, too.” 

* * *

“Okay, Sasuke,” the male tells himself, shutting his eyes and inhaling deeply. “You got this - you’re an Uchiha, m’kay? Itachi would never let you call yourself one if you fail at this.” 

Inhaling deeply once more, Sasuke walks onto the Gym floor with his rose hidden behind his back - searching the place for Naruto only to come up empty handed. 

“Sasuke, aww, is that a rose?” 

Jumping, Sasuke turns to his side and sees a red haired girl smiling up at him, a soft pink blush dusted across her nose. 

“Uh,” Sasuke holds it up in between them, observing it. “Y-yeah, I guess so.” 

“It’s very pretty,” the girl says, smiling softly. “Are you planning on giving it to somebody?” 

“I...Uh…” 

Sasuke is sweating by this point - unable to stand what awful being in this universe decided _ now _ of all moments would be a great time for some random girl he didn’t even _ know _to distract him from asking Naruto to the dance. 

“Can I have it?” She asks, and before Sasuke can even respond, she gently pulls the rose from his grasp and he all but shoves it at her so their skin doesn’t make contact. Her blush is now a violent red, and she giggles as she brings it up to her nose to smell it. “Thanks, Sasuke!” 

And then she’s off, skipping away with Naruto’s rose to show all her friends what that cute upperclassman, Sasuke Uchiha, gave her. 

Hopefully Naruto didn’t see. 

* * *

Why was he surprised? 

After already having a gloomy day due to Sasuke’s advances on him at his locker this morning, he was hoping merely seeing the damn teme would brighten his mood - only for his heart to crush the moment he walked into Gym. There Sasuke was - in the middle of the gym floor, all but shoving a rose into an underclassman girl’s chest. 

Frowning, Naruto recalls what Sasuke said to him once: _ I would feel horrible for whoever got stuck with _you. 

Looking down at his shoes, Naruto can’t help but feel the pressure build up behind his eyes. Sasuke Uchiha was nothing more than a bastard - and Naruto was the stupid dumbass that fell for him. 

* * *

It’s downright painful when the black haired male walks over to him and Shikamaru - Naruto’s heart clenching when Sasuke’s thigh gently grazes his own. What hurts most is Sasuke acts as if everything is normal - shooting Naruto one of those god-awful, beautiful smirks. 

“Excuse me,” is all Naruto says, before standing up and all but running to Gai-Sensei, faking a horrible stomach virus. 

* * *

Naruto stays curled up in a ball on the make-shift gurney in the nurses office, eyes shut and stomach sick as he waits for the last class’ bell to ring. Peaking one eye open, he notices the time, and realizes he has to get back to class right now if he wants to make it to his bus on time. Looking over at the Nurse, he sighs before letting both of his eyes shut. 

Maybe it’ll be good on him to walk for once. 

* * *

“Hey,” 

Shikamaru freezes, looking over at Sasuke with one raised eyebrow. _ And _ why _ exactly is he speaking to me? _“Hello,” he says, straightening his back. “Do you need something?” 

“I just…” Sasuke lifts up one hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Have you seen Naruto?” 

_ Ugh. Love. _“He left at the start of the class,” Shikamaru tells him. “I don’t know why, but it’s not my business, so I was planning on just texting him tonight to see if he’s okay.” 

Sasuke nods. “Right.” 

The bell rings, and Sasuke looks over at Naruto’s bag before leaving reluctantly, pulling out the keys to his used Cadillac Itachi passed down to him when he saved up enough money to get his own car. He’s about to make his way to the parking lot when he decides to walk near the buses - eyes scanning the crowd for any sight of Naruto. 

When the last bus leaves, Sasuke can’t help but feel as if a hand is gripping at his heart. 

* * *

“So,” Itachi drawls, legs tucked underneath him as he pauses his television show to turn to Sasuke. “How’d it go?” 

Sasuke’s face is emotionless as he dumps his bag near the couch, slumping into it. “Horribly,” he says. “Some random girl just came up to me and threw me off guard so hard I all but shoved the rose at her.” 

Itachi’s eyes round in surprise. “Well...did Naruto see?” 

“I don’t know,” Sasuke says, voice dimmed and low. “But he just ran off at the start of class so...Yeah. Yeah, I think he did.” 

* * *

_ S: _hey

_ S: _you okay? 

Naruto looks down at his phone, swallowing a lump he didn’t realize formed in his throat. 

_ He’s nice to you because you guys are _ friends, the blond reminds himself. _ He doesn’t like you in the way that you like him, he isn’t the one doing the flowers, and you’re a complete and utter fool for ever thinking something could happen between the two of you. _

Sighing, Naruto clicks on the notification, leaving Sasuke on read. 

* * *

A yellow and gold lily is waiting for him in his locker today, and once more - Naruto feels more sad at seeing it than happy. 

_ I’m sorry for yesterday. _

Eyebrows knitting together, Naruto looks around him to see if anyone nearby is watching him - only to come up lacking. 

* * *

“Hey,” Sasuke tells him as the class sits down on the bleachers, waiting for Gai to take roll call. “I waited for you after class but you didn’t show up, what gives?” 

Naruto subtly moves away from him, crossing his arms over his chest. “It was nothing, sauce. Don’t worry about it.” 

Sasuke frowns, taking in the blond’s current state - his eyes are slightly trimmed red, he’s wearing one of his overly large t-shirts that dip down his chest and show off his prominent collar bones, and his normally pink and plush lips are dry and chapped. 

He hesitates before reaching into his bag, pulling out a granola bar. “Here,” he tells Naruto, gently pushing it in the blond’s direction. He then uses his other hand to pull out his water bottle and sets it down in between their feet. “It looks like you need it.”

Blue eyes look down at it, and there’s a flash of hurt that crosses Naruto’s face before he reluctantly takes the granola bar - their fingers overlapping each other. He looks up, and Sasuke finds himself drowning in how beautiful sadness looks on the smaller male. “Thank you,” Naruto whispers.

Not even Gai-Sensei’s booming voice ruined their moment. 

* * *

“I don’t know what to do, ‘Ruka,” Naruto tells his guardian, sitting down beside the man and curling into his side. An arm automatically wraps around his shoulder, a small kiss being pressed to his temple. “Sasuke is so nice. So fuckin’ nice to me! I seriously thought he was the one giving me flowers, but no! He’s giving roses to some random girl in our gym class he’s never frickin’ spoken to before!” 

Iruka listens to his son, a small sigh escaping his lips. _ Teenagers, _he thinks. 

“I’m sorry, Naruto,” Iruka coos. “I do find it odd Sasuke had a flower, though, knowing someone’s been leaving flowers in your locker for well over a month now. Maybe he was giving it to you, but someone got in the way?” 

The blond huffs, slipping his eyes shut. “Yeah, right. I just...I hate how even when I’m mad at him for not liking me, I can’t _ stay _ mad at him. It’s totally rational he doesn’t like me, or whatever, but that pisses me off! How dare he be so attractive and so flirty and so _ good _and then make me fall for him, only for him not to like me back!?” 

“I know, I know,” Iruka runs his fingers through Naruto’s head. “It sucks, but that’s life my dear.” They fall into a silence, before the older male continues. “You know...Maybe you could try talking to him.” 

That’s the trigger. Point, blank, _ pew. _

Naruto all but pulls away from his guardian, looking at him with crazy eyes. “Iruka, have you hit your head or something? I think you’re spending too much time with Kakashi-Sensei.” 

A light blush dust’s over Iruka’s scar and he rolls his eyes. “No, Naruto. I’m serious. Maybe if you just pulled Sasuke to the side and told him how you felt...Well, maybe something good could come from it. Communication is key, you know.” 

Tch. “And that’s why you’re dating Kakashi-Sensei of all people, huh? Who literally got to you through me?” 

Iruka huffs. “No need to get all personal about it.” 

* * *

The last few days leading up to the dance are uneventful. 

Flowers with notes upon flowers with notes end up in Naruto’s locker, every word and every syllable just cutting into his heart. He and Sasuke are on good terms...kind of. Sasuke is more quiet around him, but they still talk. It’s like - more relaxed. In some moments it seems like the taller male is his bodyguard or something, just hovering nearby Naruto and watching him from afar. 

It hurt. Sort of. 

* * *

“Iruka,” Naruto whines, a small pout on his lips. “It’s already bad you’re chaperoning the dance because Kakashi asked, do you _ really _have to take all these pictures?” 

“Uh, that’s Kakashi-_ Sensei _to you, young man.” 

The blond huffs at his teacher sitting down on the couch, one leg crossed over the other as he watches Iruka take a million photos of his son. 

“Bite me,” Naruto spits. 

“I’ll be too busy biting your father later, sorry squirt.” 

Iruka lets out a loud and nervous laugh, trying to distract Naruto from the sudden anger that flared in the youngest male’s stomach. “He’s just joking Naruto! Don’t worry about it.” 

Naruto glares at Kakashi, who’s forming an O with one finger and then sticking another one inside of it. _ God, _ he thinks. _ Why did I help them get together? _

* * *

“Is that Kakashi-Sensei with Iruka?” Kiba asks Shikamaru, who’s already tucked a glass of fruit punch in his hand. 

“Yea,” Shikamaru lazily responds. “Naruto was telling me he got Sasuke’s number or something by getting Kakashi-Sensei’s foot in the door with Iruka. Sad, really. Iruka could do better.” 

Kiba huffs, and then lets a large grin cut across his face as Iruka comes up to him with a beaming smile, camera in one hand and arms beckering him in for a hug. 

“Kiba! Shikamaru!” Iruka gushes, hugging the younger boy tightly - seeing Kakashi-Sensei run a finger across his throat when their eyes meet. He pulls back with a nervous chuckle, as Shikamaru awkwardly gives Iruka a hug as well, except he rolls his eyes and glares when he receives the same silent death threat from their math teacher. 

“C’mon,” Iruka says, gesturing for all three teenage boys to stand together for a picture. Kakashi comes up beside him, wrapping an arm around the darker man’s waist. Naruto grumbles as he stands in the middle, placing an awkward grin on his face as Iruka places the camera up to his left eye. “Okay, 1, 2, 3 - cheeessseee!” 

“Cheese!” Kiba shouts, grinning wide. 

“What a drag,” Shikamaru sighs, giving an exhausted smile as Naruto gives out a weak _ cheesseee. _

“Okay, okay, that’s enough Iruka.” Kakashi takes the camera away from Iruka, only for his boyfriend to pout. 

“Wait, just let me get one with Naruto and then I’ll stop!” 

“We took five of those at the house!” Naruto yelled, Shikamaru and Kiba walking over near Kakashi as Iruka wrapped one arm around his son’s shoulders, smiling so wide his eyes didn’t open. 

Naruto huffs as the flash goes off and Kakashi walks over, intertwining his fingers with Iruka’s. “We’ll be going now, boys,” Kakashi promises. “Let’s go Iruka.” 

“Be good,” Iruka says brightly, waving goodbye to the teens as he’s pulled away. “Don’t do drugs! You have school on Monday and those stay in the system for at least two days, depending on how hard of a drug it is!” 

Naruto smacks himself on the forehead, groaning. _ I love him, but geez. He’s a mess sometimes. _

* * *

Shikamaru sighs as he watches Naruto and Kiba dance to one of the dumb songs the DJ is playing - Naruto taking a spare moment of his time to ‘twerk’ which is really him just bumping his ass in the air due to lacking any rhythm. _ I hate dances, _ he thinks, resting his elbow on the table and taking a carrot off his snack plate to crunch on. _ Why did I even come? God this is dumb. _

“Shikamaru!” 

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Shikamaru isn’t surprised when a heavy arm wraps around his shoulder, bringing him in for a side hug. 

“Lee,” Shikamaru says, looking over to his old Gym partner - who’s wearing a plaid button up tucked into black slacks, a brown belt holding it up while a graphic tie wraps around his neck. _ I should’ve worn a tie, _ the male munching on a carrot thinks. _ It would’ve been easier to strangle myself. _“Hello.” 

“Why are you just sitting down?” The boy asks, smiling brightly at the other. “You should be putting yourself out there - here, let’s go dance.” 

Shikamaru pulls his hand away before Lee can grab it, glaring. “I don’t dance.” 

“I know you can!” Lee jokes, before laughing. “It’s a High School Musical reference, get it? Now, c’mon, let’s go!” 

The second time around, Shikamaru isn’t fast enough to escape the other males’ grasp - which is surprisingly very tight. Well, he _ was _ Gai-Sensei’s teacher assistant. Groaning, Shikamaru is reluctantly pulled to the dance floor - Naruto and Kiba catching eye of him from where they are, laughing. 

“C’mon!” Lee is pumping his fists in the air, all but marching in one spot. Shikamaru could hardly call that _ dancing. _He then starts to squat and move his hips, causing a blush to heat the taller males face. 

“Yeah, I’ll pass.” 

“Shikamaru,” Lee tells him - stopping to press one hand on his hip and the other pointing to him. “If you don’t dance right now I’ll get Gai-Sensei to do the running activity on monday again.” 

“God,” Shikamaru sighs. “Fine, you win.” 

And then he’s awkwardly moving from side to side, cheeks heated as he spots Iruka take a photo of him from where he’s perched on Kakashi-Sensei’s lap, throwing him a thumbs up. 

_ God, why must it be me? _

* * *

Sasuke is late. 

Ino hadn’t been the one at the flower shop today so it took awhile getting his bouquet for Naruto ready - a small one, filled with peruvian lilies; the best way to say I love you. He sighs as Itachi pulls up to the side of the school, bouquet resting safely on his older brother’s lap. 

“I’ll hopefully be right back,” Sasuke tells him. 

Itachi nods. “Go get him, tiger.” 

The teen exits the car and makes his way to the Gym where the dance is being held - showing the teachers at the door his ticket to get in. Once inside, he scans around; not seeing the head of blond hair through the crowd of sweaty bodies - hands in the air swaying to the beat of a harsh song, hips being jerked back into crotches. 

“Sasuke!” 

The black haired male sighs when he sees Ino - who’s dressed in a lovely purple dress, along with her girlfriend Sakura, who’s dressed in pink. 

They both give him a quick hug, much to his distaste. 

“I’m looking for Naruto,” he says. “I - I have to talk to him.” 

Sakura takes a sip of her fruit punch, sighing. “Last I saw he was with Kiba in the far back, dancing. If you don’t find him, Iruka-Sensei is here. Kakashi-Sensei brought him to take photos!” 

Sasuke nods. “Alright, thanks.” 

“Hey, Sasuke!” the male turns to see Ino raising her cup to him. “Don’t fuck up this time around, alright?” 

Sasuke nods. “Not like I do it intentionally.” 

* * *

“I don’t like fruit punch,” Iruka pouts, wincing when Kakashi pushes it into his hands. 

“Why not?” His boyfriend asks, his now free hands hiking Iruka further up onto his lap. “It’s packed with sugar and colored red. Isn’t that what every bottom likes?” 

Iruka narrows his eyes at him. “You are so crude,” he says. 

“I know,” Kakashi tells him, smirking as he presses his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, inhaling the nice scent of his cologne. “You love me though.” 

“Hardly.”

The silver haired man is about to make a comment but they are interrupted by Sasuke - who’s wearing a nice white button down t-shirt with a raised collar and black slacks, some of his chest bared due to the buttons not being fully done. 

“Kakashi,” he says, before turning to Iruka and nodding slightly. “Iruka-Sensei.” 

The male in Kakashi lap blushes. “Please, Sasuke, it’s just Iruka.” 

“Right.” 

Kakashi sighs, bored. “What do you want, Mr. Uchiha?” 

“I’m looking for Naruto,” he says. “I was wondering if you’ve seen him.” 

“He’s with Kiba,” Iruka informs him, smiling softly as he points to where Naruto is sitting at a table - chewing on a chicken bone as Kiba makes dramatic hand gestures while giving a speech. “Right there.” 

“Thank you,” Sasuke says - and before either of the older men can say something else, he’s gone. 

Iruka looks to Kakashi. “You should get me flowers every now and then,” he says. 

Kakashi rolls his eyes. “I shower you with all my love and affection, what more do you need?” 

A glare is given in response.

“I suppose I’ll ask Ino about where she works,” Kakashi says. “And if you wind up swimming in flowers, blame nobody but yourself.” 

Iruka gives a bright smile, giving his boyfriend a sweet kiss on the cheek. 

* * *

Naruto is almost startled when Sasuke comes up to their table. He just walks up to them and stands to the side of the rounded table - looking directly at the blond and nowhere else. He looks...good, Naruto observes with a slight blush. 

“Hey,” Kiba says, interrupting their odd stare off. “Wanna sit down, bud?” 

“Hello,” Sasuke replies, almost robotic in the way he bows his head to Kiba and Naruto. “Um, no actually - Naruto, I was wondering if I could take you somewhere?” 

Kiba shares a look with Shikamaru. 

_ Oh yeah, _Kiba thinks. 

_ It’s happening, _Shikamaru finishes. 

“Uh,” A light blush colors Naruto’s cheeks. “Why?” 

“I just...I left something in my car, and I wanted to talk to you anyways, so…” 

“Why not just get it and then talk to me?” 

Sasuke looks to Kiba, who grabs Shikamaru by the hand and jerks them both into standing. “We’re gonna go find Lee and Choji,” Kiba tells Naruto. “Just go with the bastard, and we’ll meet up later, okay?” 

Naruto narrows his eyes. “Wha-” 

The two friends are gone before the blond can even blink. 

“So…?” 

“I mean,” Naruto stands up, brushing some crumbs off his dress shirt. “I guess?” 

Sasuke grins. “Great!” 

* * *

“Hi,” Kiba says, both he and Shikamaru sliding into seats near Rock Lee and Gai-Sensei, who’s dressed in a...green tux? “Sasuke’s finally asking Naruto out.” 

Lee gasps. “Sasuke likes Naruto?” 

“God,” Gai-Sensei sighs. “Where have you been?” 

* * *

The walk to the car is silent, and as they pass couple making out, girls throwing up, and guys screaming at other guys about how that’s ‘their girlfriend, not Stacy,’ Naruto takes the time to try and relax his thumping heart. Sasuke looked...good. His hair was normal, but it was slightly more put together and it was only now Naruto noticed the piercing he had on his upper right ear. Also, he wasn’t as skinny as Naruto thought the taller man to be. The white dress shirt was thick, but it hugged Sasuke nicely, and the shorter male couldn’t help but notice the abs that were hidden underneath it. 

“So,” Naruto says, slightly uncomfortable in the silence. “What’d you leave in your car?” 

“You’ll see.” 

Well, there goes that conversation. 

Naruto crosses his arms, shivering slightly due to the wind. 

“Are you cold?” Sasuke asks, looking at Naruto’s barely there shirt. It was similar to his, except Naruto’s sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and there was no pop up collar. He also somehow got away with wearing black skinny jeans, which lay low on his hips. 

Naruto shrugs. “A little,” he admits. “I always get cold at night.” 

“I have a jacket in the car you can borrow.” 

“You don’t have to,” The blond says, nose turning red. 

“Yes I do.” 

Naruto knew better than to respond when his heart was racing a million miles per minute. 

* * *

As the car came in Sasuke’s sights, he tried to calm himself. His palms were already clamming up, and instead of wiping them on his shirt to draw Naruto’s attention, he merely grips his pants and bites down on his lip. Once they get to the car, he can see the look of confusion as he opens the door and Itachi steps out with a bouquet of flowers, wearing something similar to Sasuke. 

“You must be Naruto,” Itachi says, smiling warmly as a means to try and calm Naruto’s blatant panic. “I believe this,” he holds out the flowers, bowing deeply. “Are for you.” 

Once the flowers are in the blond’s trembling hands, Itachi claps a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and walks toward the school - just to give the two some privacy, 

“I...Sasuke?” 

The black haired male doesn’t say anything as wide blue eyes turn to him, glazed over with nervous tears. 

“Here,” Sasuke whispers, pulling the card off of the flowers and pressing it into Naruto’s free hand. He then takes the bouquet in his hands so Naruto isn’t as overwhelmed. “Read that, and then we can speak.” 

Naruto pouts deeply, opening the small envelope and pulling out a nice and neat folded piece of paper. 

_ Dear Naruto, _

_ I’ve written this letter about a million times and none of them seem to come out right, so I’m going to try and neglect my writing skills at the moment and just speak from the heart...well, write from the heart. I know you’re either shocked, confused, or have known for a while that it’s been me putting the flowers in your locker. In all honesty, I’d be shocked to. I’m known around town for being the one to only care about myself - I don’t speak well with others, I don’t get along well with others, and I certainly don’t like other people all too well. _

_ I also haven’t spoken to you for quite some time, and in all honesty...It’s because you intimidate me. Yes, me - the Bastard Uchiha known for his cold heartedness - is intimidated of you, an actual ball of sunshine everyone in this stupid town is somewhat fond of. Why? You’re the only one who isn’t scared of me. _

_ You’re beautiful, both physically and mentally - I’ve never met someone who sticks up for others the way you do, and I’ve never met anyone other than my family that’s said no to me. Every girl, and guy, who thinks they’re in love with me...they’re just creeps who want to give me what they think I want - an empty shell of a human being who just lays back and takes whatever I dish out. That’s not what I want at all, though - what I want is you. _

_ You’re fierce. You don’t let me walk all over you, you stick to what you believe in, and you’re just downright amazing. That intimidates me to no end because I know what you must think of me - that I’m a player. That I’m a bastard. That I’m a dick, and that’s true. I’ve treated you awful in some of the times that I’ve spent with you, but after getting to know you...I love you. _

_ This bouquet is of Peruvian Lilies, better known as Alstroemeria. It’s way to tell the person you’re giving it to that you love them and are devoted to them. I don’t know how you’ll react after reading this, but I hope we can at least be friends or something more. _

_ I don’t know what I’d do without my ray of sunshine, in an otherwise cold and dark world. _

_ Love, _

_ Sasuke Bastard Uchiha. _

Sasuke is silent as he watches Naruto’s eyes water - unable to stop himself from reaching out and swiping a free tear away with the pad of his thumb. Naruto quickly grabs Sasuke by the wrist, both of their eyes meeting. 

“I…” Naruto inhales, letting go of Sasuke’s wrist, allowing his hand to fall by his side. “You really are a bastard, aren’t you, Uchiha?” 

Sasuke’s face falls, but when the blond lets out a watery laugh, bringing small hands up to wipe at his wet cheeks, confusion floods his system. “I...I don’t get it.” 

“You just,” Naruto inhales once more and shuts his eyes - deciding it’d be easier to bare his soul if he didn’t have to watch. “You walked into my life and left it so many times within the course of this month that it was almost unbearable. And yet...I found myself holding onto you. When you would tease me, and I would egg you on, sometimes you would stop the argument there and...instead of being relieved I felt disappointed. I got my dad together with someone I can barely stand just to get your phone number - just to get your attention - and whenever I went home I had to call up Kiba and talk to him about you or else I might’ve exploded.” 

Sasuke watches with a small smile as Naruto opens his eyes, tears leaking down the blond’s cheeks and eyes oh so beautiful as he gets a smile of his own in return. 

“Between the flowers, and Gym class, and texting...I fell in love with you, too.” 

A silence hung in the air as a large hand gripped tightly at Sasuke’s heart. 

“Really?” The black haired boy asked, and he felt his own tears well up as Naruto grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. 

“Yeah,” He tells Sasuke. “Really.”  



End file.
